DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The DNA sequencing, synthesis, cloning, and fluorescent genotyping core activities of the new Nucleic Acids Technology Shared Resource will be conduced as a major and priority component of the fusion of two existing institutional facilities with similar missions. The new facility is designed to provide full-service DNA sequencing, synthesis, mutagenesis, cloning, and genetic profiling. SACI members will have access to all contemporary options in automated, fluorescent DNA sequencing; full custom oligonucleotide synthesis including 5' and 3' end labeling, substituted bases, modified, chemical backbones including S-oligos, RNA bases and a range of purification and synthesis scale options; and PCR-based mutagenesis strategies. In addition, software and expertise to capture the genotyping capabilities of the fluorescent DNA sequencing devices is available and a component of this shared resource. The Nucleic Acids Technology team takes pride in excellence in both user- oriented service and in contemporary, technical performance. Users represent a wide range of experience and expertise in molecular biology and each level is welcomed and supported equally well. DNA sequencing and analysis are areas of modern molecular biology that lend themselves well to advantages of automation, advances in bioinformatics and advances in experimental techniques. This facility views preparation (including experimental strategy), data collection, and data handling and analysis as equally important aspects of valued service. The proposed on-line data acquisition service activities will be a new option for SACI members. A high speed network serve and direct wide-band internet access will serve as the nucleus of the developing service. Sequencing data and analysis programs, as well as genetic analysis programs, will be available to SACI members for the first time. Additional on-line access to existing databanks and analysis programs will be facilitated by search algorithms and links developed specifically for SACI member needs. The development of an on-line data acquisition service all assist SACI members and ensure current access to all available molecular information (whether in public, private or proprietary databanks) and access to current DNA analysis programs without additional purchases of limited programs designed for microcomputers. As the numbers of users of the services of the Nucleic Acids Technology Shared Resource increase, we expect an increasing demand for structured and heuristic search and comparison capabilities.